


so i tell myself that i'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone

by oscarwildesque



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Meta, jongtae only if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildesque/pseuds/oscarwildesque
Summary: sophrosyne(n.); a healthy state of mind, characterized by self-control, moderation, and a deep awareness of one's true self, and resulting in true happiness.a tiny taemin meta i wrote for myself, mostly. it was written in 2014.





	so i tell myself that i'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone

It hurts, he thinks, when he remembers the friendships he ended, the people he left behind.  
The times he was bullied.  
The times he thought he wouldn't be getting anywhere because, "look at yourself, you're only good as a dancer, you could never be a singer."  
He remembers how words could hurt more than the endless practises and bruises on his skin.  
He remembers singing the same lines repeatedly, to make it better, to make it perfect and not being satisfied even when it was as perfect as it could be.  
He remembers Jonghyun holding his hand and how he could feel the vibrations of his voice when he sings him to sleep.  
He remembers the hopelessness, insecurities, the self-loath and he smiles. Because they made him who he is today and he is more than happy.  
He is a singer despite what they told him.  
He still thinks he could be better, it's not perfect, never perfect, but it is enough.

So when Jonghyun holds his hand again and starts singing while wiping Taemin's tears, he sings with him.


End file.
